A helmet is a necessary safety item for a motorcycle driver when he is riding. However, during parking, the helmet becomes a cumbersome item which is too heavy to be carried around and no appropriate means is available for keeping it on the motorcycle. The driver may find his helmet stolen when he returns to the parked motorcycle where he left the helmet without protection.